


Party of Four

by YouthRhapsody



Series: Company [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Galo gets thrown into the pit, Light Bondage, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouthRhapsody/pseuds/YouthRhapsody
Summary: “They’re not that scary, Galo.”“I’m not scared! You used to be the big boss, right? I know you’ll keep em’ under control.”Lio gives him a knowing grin. “I will do my best. But I’m only capable of so much.”
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Series: Company [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589281
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Party of Four

**Author's Note:**

> HERE WE GO, a sequel to my Aina/Galo/Lio fic, with mad burnish and the world's #1 firefighting idiot! 
> 
> A bit of a warning on this one, there is a smidgeon of dubcon dialogue, but no ACTUAL dubcon. Just consensual teasing. Besides that, buckle up and enjoy!

“They’re not that scary, Galo.” 

“I’m not scared!”

“I see.” 

The fireman crosses his arms in a pout, and huffs. “I just don’t know them that well! Those two are like your best bros, and I’m kind of the extra wheel.” 

“Four wheels makes a car.” Lio interjects. 

“Or training wheels!” Galo retorts. “But... I owe you, so I’m fine with it.” 

“You don’t owe me for the thing with Aina, I only want to do it if you do too.” Lio ties his hair back. 

“Well, it doesn’t hurt to try it out anyway. You used to be the big boss, right? I know you’ll keep em’ under control.” 

Lio gives him a knowing grin. “I will do my best, Galo. But I’m only capable of so much.” He chuckles.

Galo swallows, and his stomach flips.

...

“Do you remember the safe word?”

“Yup. It’s Cap’n Crunch.” Galo nods his head. 

“Good. How about condoms, did you remember to bring them?” 

Galo pulls a foil roll from his pocket. “I’m Locked and loaded!” 

Lio nods back at him, and removes his gloves. He turns to Galo with some hint of concern. “And you’re sure you’ll be alright with them? I don’t want you to force yourself to do anything. I want you to have fun.”

“Psh, I’m not scared of your goons, Lio. I’ll be just fine.” Galo turns up his nose, shooting his lover a cocky grin. “Let me attem, I’ll show them the best time they’ve ever had!”

There’s a metal clink as Lio locks a pair of cuffs behind Galo’s back. “If you’re sure, then everything is ready. I brushed them up on what you like and don’t, but don’t hesitate to stop things if it gets out of hand.” 

“Aye-aye, captain Lio.” Galo nods his head. His arms are placed behind his back, cuffed so that he can be moved around as anyone but himself saw fit. He wiggles back into the sheets of the hotel bed that they had rented for the occasion. It’s nothing special- but the room will comfortably accommodate their little party. He is without a shirt, but still sports a pair of baggy red pants, along with black socks. His legs are free to do with as he pleases, and he shifts his weight around every so often. 

Galo gives a resolute nod of his head, and kicks one of his feet up in the air. “Alright, put me out!” 

Lio tuts. “You’re not going to be unconscious, you just won’t be able to see.” He pulls a thick black cloth from his pocket, and reaches over Galo’s head. He ties the band around his eyes, rendering his line of sight nonexistent. “Can you see anything? Is it tight enough?” 

Galo rotates his head around, just to be sure that the barrier wouldn’t fall off. “I think we’re all set.” 

“Good...” Lio tells him in a voice that makes his spine shiver. “They’re waiting in the lobby. I’ll call them up now.” 

Galo perks his ears up to the sound of the dial tone on Lio’s cell. With his sight gone, his ears quickly replace his eyes with heightened awareness of the sounds surrounding them. The AC is running and buzzing. It makes the room a bit cold now, but he’s sure that it’ll be appreciated when he has three other bodies knocking against his own. The tv is on but it’s not playing anything, and someone on the floor above walks across their room. 

“Yeah boss?” Meis’ voice comes from the small speaker. 

“He’s ready to go. You guys can come on up here. Gueira’s got the key.” Lio speaks, and Galo can hear the redhead snickering with glee in the background. His heart thumps hard against his ribs in anticipation. 

“Roger that, we’ll be there in a minute.” 

Galo bounces his leg, and Lio says nothing as he hangs up the phone. There’s a creak, and Galo can remember that there were a few wooden chairs in the room, near the window. He knows Lio is watching him- probably with his head on his hand and his legs spread out wide. He says nothing, and neither does Galo. There’s a clock somewhere, and it ticks, drawing the knot in Galo’s belly tighter.   
It isn’t that he doesn’t like Gueira and Meis, they’re awesome guys. They made a great pair of part-timers at burning rescue, and had taken great care of Lio back before they’d ever met. But if all three bosses of mad burnish came together for a reunion... Things were bound to get chaotic. And burnt. He feels like this may be no exception. But if he could handle all of Lio’s kinks and quirks, then he could handle two more guys just like him! He’s not a quitter, and he knows how excited it makes his partner. Not that it doesn’t make him excited, too. It’s just. Intimidating. But he doesn’t show it- lying calmly back in place.

Ding!

Galo wants to scream.

There’s a soft sound as the door opens, and Galo gulps. Both of them have heavy footsteps, stepping into the room with what had to be leather boots. 

One of them gives a long whistle. “Whoo! Is that the real Galo? It’s gotta be his twin brother or something.” Gueira remarks, and his leather clothing creaks and squeaks as he moves around. 

“Do you think the earth has room for more than one Galo Thymos?” Lio questions. 

“Certainly not.” Meis’ smooth voice pops into the conversation. Galo curls and uncurls his toes, and tries to resist the urge to gnaw on his lip. 

“Frothing at the bit, isn’t he?” Gueira laughs. Galo can hear him coming closer, and before he knows it, a hand is gripping his jaw firmly. His face is turned one way, then the other, and Gueira gives him a couple of pats on the cheek. “Awesome. So, what’s the order boss? Want us to rip him apart for ya?” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Gueira. He’s mine- and I won’t allow you to damage my things. Get his clothes off.” 

“Roger, boss.” Meis is near him now, and Galo can feel his hands on his hips, pulling his loose pants away. They’re not even to his ankles yet when Guiera is tugging his boxers down, exposing his prick to the chilly air. He gasps, and rubs his knees together, seeking warmth. 

It comes in a few gentle slaps at his soft cock. “He is a biggun, isn’t he?! But he’s not even hard yet.” Gueira remarks. 

“Change that.” Lio demands. 

“On it!” Gueira snaps his fingers. “Meis, sit on his calves so he can’t wiggle too much."

“Right.” Galo can feel a hop onto the bed, and then his legs being forced flat to the bed and closed. Meis’ weight settles on him, keeping him from fidgeting. Galo frowns, but makes no audible protest to the action. 

"There we go." Gueira steps onto the bed as well, adding to the weight beside the bound man. His hands are hot, yet not clammy, as he comes to rub at his chest. He pinches one of his nipples, and the lack of sight seems to raise the level of sensation that Galo receives from it. He gasps, and blood begins to pool in his crotch. 

Gueira bites his neck, not piercing skin, but definitely leaving a mark on his throat. Galo lets out a shaky breath, and lets the ex burnish chomp and snap at him with his teeth. 

"He's getting hard from being bitten. Figures." Meis' voice comes. "He'd probably be just as happy if you ate him alive, Gueira."

"I bet he would." The redhead responds. "Want me to eat you, hotshot?" He nips Galo's ear, and tugs. "Answer me."

"Y-yes!" Galo gasps. 

"Spread his legs, Meis."

Galo's thighs are thrust apart, and his hip makes an audible pop at the sudden motion of being rattled at the joint. He can feel Meis move off, and his knees find themselves hoisted up onto leather-clad shoulders. 

He shouts as a hot, hot tongue laps at his hole, dragging all the way up and under his balls. Guiera bites the inside of his thigh, and then licks him again, alternating between pleasure and pain. Galo's voice grows louder, yelping with each snap of teeth and moaning with the drag of the other man's tongue. 

"He's loud. Shut him up for me."

Before he knows it, Galo's lips are covered in another pair. Meis' mouth tastes like hot cinnamon gum, and he wouldn't be surprised if the other man had been chewing it just before now. His mouth isn't spared from the ex burnish's tongue, rubbing and exploring his mouth with his own. Galo can only mewl and whine, sobbing as Meis starts to play with his nipples. 

He hears a zip, and jumps. Meis straddles his chest.

"Open."

Galo opens his mouth, and the other man's cock is pushed onto his tongue. 

"Suck it."

Galo does as he's told. For a moment, he wonders what Lio is doing. He hadn't said anything in a while- but Galo can feel his eyes, somewhere in the room. Watching. Waiting for just the right moment, while his cronies get his body nice and warmed up. He busies his mouth with Meis' cock, slurping and bobbing his head up and down the length of it. He gets a few happy breaths from the other man, but that is it. 

"Mmph-!" Galo cries out as his own prick is taken into a mouth. Gueira shows him no mercy, moving his head up and down in sharp snapping motions. Galo shouts, trying to lap at Meis' cock while Gueira attacks his own, squeezing his balls just to the point where it doesn't hurt. 

"Your toy's fun, Lio." Meis hums. "He's so obedient."

"Do you think he'd be anything else for me?" Finally, Lio's voice peeks out of the darkness. "Don't cum, Galo. Let them play with you for as long as they want." 

If Galo's mouth weren't chock full of cock, he would ask Lio how he ISN'T supposed to come like this?! 

As if on cue, the two atop of him turn up the heat. Using his spit as a lubricant, Gueira presses a finger past the ring of muscle in his ass. Galo cries out again, miserably wriggling, his own drool dropping down onto his chest. He can't cum, he can't, Lio told him not to-

Guiera, by some stroke of luck, finds Galo's prostate. The firefighter tears his head back, bellowing out in pleasure as his orgasm is ripped from him.

"Uh oh, take a look over here boss. He just blew his load all over the place." Gueira tattles.

"Tch." He can hear the chair creak as Lio stands. "What did I tell you, Galo? I’ve been so kind to you, and now you’ve embarrassed me in front of my men. I can't let this go unpunished."

"Whaddaya think we should do with him boss? Choke him?" Gueira cracks his knuckles. 

"Maybe we could whip him." Meis adds. 

"I already have a punishment in place for him.” Lio states. “Let him go. He doesn't deserve to be touched by me after that- so you can teach him his lesson. I’ll give you what you need.” 

"Got it!" Guiera agrees.

Both men jump off of him, leaving Galo sweaty and limp on the bed. "I'm sorry Lio, I didn't mean to-"

"I don't want your empty apologies, Galo. " Lio spits at him. He can hear rustling and bumping at the end of the bed. "Take your punishment, and when you're done, then you'll be forgiven." 

"Yes, Lio." Galo mutters. He perks his ears up, listening hard at the snickers of Lio's friends as they prepare to damage him somehow. 

He hears one of them step over to him. "Spread your body out wide. Don't try to cover up, or the boss will just be more angry with you." Meis instructs him. 

Galo does as he's told, spreading his legs out wide. 

Something hot touches the center of his chest, and he shrieks. 

"Cap'n crunch, Cap'n crunch!" The fireman cries out, cringing away from the source of the heat.. 

"Get out of his line of sight, you two. Let me check on him." Lio snaps his fingers.

"Sure thing."

“Yes, boss.”

Galo hears shuffling, and his chest still hurts as something hot sits on it. Not being able to see makes him panic, somewhere inside of his fire-fighting soul. 

"What's wrong?" Lio pets the top of his head, his voice sympathetic. 

"What the hell is that? Did they burn me?" He questions. 

Lio lifts up one side of his blindfold, and Galo's eyes immediately fixate on his chest. There’s some kind of gunk sitting between his pecs. Lio gently takes his jaw in hand, and shows his partner a lit candle. "It's just wax baby. It won't even leave a mark, it'll just be hot for a few seconds.”

Galo blinks. "Oh, well in that case, put me back under! I've been bad, and I need to be punished!" He tamps his foot on the mattress. 

"Right away." Lio tucks his blindfold back into place. Then, he whistles. "Get back over here. He's not dying, so he'll make it through."

"You sure he's good?" Gueira whispers, sounding a tad guilty. Galo gets the feeling that the wax might have been his and Meis’ idea.

"Mm." Lio agrees. 

"Well then, open up, Galo Thymos." Meis approaches him again. 

Galo gives a dramatic whimper, holding out his chest. Meis lets the hot wax trickle down the centerline of his body, coming to pool in his abs. 

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me Lio, please-" 

"Shut up, Galo. I don't want to hear you speak until you've made up for what you've done." Lio hisses. 

"Mmm...!" Galo whines. One of the other two rub a bit of the wax from their finger to his nipple, and he yelps, entire body jerking upward. Whoever it is pinches the bud, and the wax cools as they tease him. Every spot burns, then it cools, and leaves a layer of the substance clinging to his body. 

The hot trail falls lower and lower, dangerously close to his cock, re-hardening again. One of them slowly drops wax onto his throat, drop by drop, the heat making him gasp each time it hits his skin. The lower of the two drips right on the inside of his thigh, and he whines at the burning on his sensitive flesh. The cloth on his mask grows wet as tears prickle his eyes. 

"How's that feel, huh?" Gueira must be the one at his tail end, from the source of his voice. "This is what you get when you don't follow the boss' orders!"

A single drop of hot wax falls on his cock, and Galo's hips buck up in the air. He hisses, and feels Meis spill droplets of the hot substance onto his chest, probably by accident. 

"Look at that, we made him cry." Meis sneers, and flicks a drop from Galo's cheek. "I think that's enough, he spilled his cum too quick, so we can stop now that he spilled some tears."

"Alright." Galo feels Gueira move off of the bed. "But he should learn how the boss deserves to be treated after doing him so dirty, don't you think?"

"Ooh, I'd say so." Galo can hear clothes coming off, and a jacket being unzipped. 

"Mmm... Gueira, that's so good..." Galo hears Lio's voice. It's followed by wet smacks, and he can feel Meis leave as well. 

"Let us take care of you boss, your little toy’s obviously not cut out for the job." Meis' voice comes from the foot of the bed. 

"Aah...!" Lio breathes. Galo can hear their hands touching him, undoing his clothes, loudly smacking their lips against his boyfriend to rub it in that he is so far away from his touch. 

"Thank you both for giving Galo what he deserved. In return, I’ll make sure you both get something nice.”

"Hohohoho, Lio? Getting on your knees? What a treat!" Gueira paints the picture, and Galo nearly starts to drool. 

"You're too good to us, boss." Meis adds.

He can hear another zipper, and loud slurping as Lio makes good and sure that he can be heard sucking the pricks of his henchmen. He moans, loud and wanton, driving Galo insane with how bad he wants to fuck him. Just one little touch would be enough!

"Mmfh, fuck...!" Meis' voice comes. Galo perks up his ears. Had he cum? 

"Geez Meis, you got it all over his face." Gueira scolds the other man. 

"Sorry Boss."

"It's fine." Lio tells him. "Take a rest for a moment if you'd like." Galo can hear him stand.

"Wait a minute boss, where do you think you're going?" Gueira chimes. Lio gasps, and Galo can hear clothes ruffling. "I'm not done yet, don't ignore me!" 

"Ah, Gueira-" Lio gasps.

"Hehe, you like that? You're so easy for me to rattle around, boss. Lemme see that cute little ass of yours." Clinking comes from belts as they fall to the ground. "That's the stuff right there. Meis, gimme the lube."

"What are you doing? I'm-" 

"You're the boss. And I'm gonna fuck you good and hard, just like you deserve."

Galo is going to explode. He bites his lip and balls his hands into tight fists, listening to the events unfold just inches away from his feet. 

"Mmmngh!" Lio seems to protest as Gueira sloppily kisses him. "G-galo!" He cries out, feigning a twinge of fear. 

"Lio...!" Galo pants, calling out to his love. Meis appears again, kissing him to get his mouth shut. 

The lube bottle is opened, and there's a wet squelch as it's poured out. Galo whines long and pitifully, listening to Gueira laugh as he shoves his fingers inside of his boyfriend. 

“Mph, be... Be nice to Lio!” Galo manages. 

"Be nice to him? Oh, I’m giving him the best time of his life, right boss? You like it when someone treats you good like this?" Gueira sings, smacking Lio's ass in the process. 

"Ah- I-" Lio gasps out, moaning breathy, lusty chants of pleasure. 

There's a thump, and a body knocks up against Galo's. It's definitely Lio! He smiles behind his blindfold, but it fades as another weight joins them. 

"Open wide for me boss! Ready or not, here I come!" Gueira announces, and Galo can hear Lio shriek as he's smacked into by his subordinate. 

"Aaaah, so fucking tight, you're so perfect!" The redhead struggles to get out. "Take the blindfold off Meis, I want him to see this."

"Sure thing." 

Galo's whole body stiffens as Meis unties his mask. He pulls it away, and Galo keeps his eyes wrenched shut for a second. 

"Galo, ah-! Don't look at me, I’m... Not, ah, decent!" 

This was going to be the end of Galo Thymos' dick. It was just gonna fly off. If he opened his eyes, it was just going to be over. Bye bye, Galo Jr.! 

Meis pinches his nipple, and Galo's eyes shoot open. 

Lio is straddling him, hovering right over his aching cock. Meis smacks into him hard, smirking down at Galo with a shit-eating grin. Lio looks away from him, flushed and acting like he is just so embarrassed. 

"How's it look, Galo?" Gueira pulls Lio back up, holding his head so that he can't hide his face. "You like watching your boyfriend getting it raw from another guy? Whaddaya wanna do about it?" 

"Ah...!" Galo pushes his hips up, but there's nothing to touch. "I wanna kiss-" 

"A kiss?" Gueira teases. "Well give the man what he wants, Meis."

"Mph-!" Galo finds his mouth invaded by another tongue again. Meis squishes his cheek in his hand, but Galo's eyes are open, fixed on Lio. He wants to kiss Lio, touch Lio, he needs to have Lio. 

"Lemme- mm, Kiss-, Lio!" He mutters between Meis' attacks on his mouth. 

"Ooh, is that what you want?" Geuira stops." Meis, pick im' up. The lover boys should be allowed to see each other."

"Fuck you..." Lio makes out, putting on a falsetto of shame. 

"Oh, you love it." Gueira gropes Lio's chest. He holds the smallest man's jaw again, making him look forward as Meis pulls Galo up to a kneel. Lio looks on, unable to disguise his hunger as the bound fireman is pushed into place. Meis snaps up a condom from the bedside table, and rips it open to slide it down his newfound erection. Galo watches him pour lube into his hand, coming to sit behind him.

There’s pressure on his ass. "Ah!" He gasps as a slender fingers enters him, exploring the inside walls of his body. 

"Well, take what you want, Galo." Gueira teases, slowly rocking his hips up into Lio. 

Galo leans forward- but he's too far. With his hands behind his back, he can't stretch far enough to kiss his boyfriend without falling onto his face. 

"You'd better reach farther~" Gueira toys, just as Meis locks onto Galo's sweet spot. The largest man cries out, hips bucking and cock bouncing, needing relief. He sobs again, lurching forward as Meis rubs his prostate over and over again.

"Lioooo...!" Galo whines. He leans forward, and almost makes it. 

But Gueira pulls his partner back, and smacks Lio's lips together with his own. His boyfriend moans, showing off the pretty pink of his cock as Gueira pulls him tight as a bow. 

Galo looks on in defeat, panting hard as what he wants so desperately is taken from him. He hardly even notices that Meis had positioned his cock between the crook of his ass, rubbing it between his lube-sticky cheeks. He pushes in, and Galo heaves forward, being stretched out and held up at the chest. 

"Ffffuck..." He hears Meis whisper. 

"He good, babe?" Gueira lets Lio's mouth go for a second. 

"Yeah. I can see what boss likes about him." Meis huffs, sheathing himself wholly in Galo's tight passage. 

"Well, don't let me stop you. Fuck him." Gueira lets Lio lean forward again, and before Galo can have his concentration taken away, he hops forward. It's not far- but it's just enough for him to hold his neck out and meet Lio's palm. His lover locks his head in place, finally touching him, and their lips connect. 

"You two are cute." Gueira snickers. There's a bump as he starts to rock into Lio again, and another as Meis starts to do the same for Galo. 

But it doesn't matter, because Lio is kissing him, touching him, and his mouth tastes like someone else but that's okay because it's still his wonderful little tongue. Galo keens at the waves of pleasure, and the burning affection he feels for his boyfriend. 

Galo slams his head on Lio's shoulder, using him as support. "I love you Lio, I love you I love you I love you...!" He mewls, nuzzling the other man's shoulder over and over with his forehead. 

Lio takes his head in his hands, tugging him tight. "Ah, hah- Galo...! You big sap, I love you too." He breaks character for just a moment, being tender even as Gueira reams his ass without mercy. 

"Ahhhaaa, I'm gonna cum!" Galo shouts. He cries and drools and spits clear precum, the cocktail of liquid ruining the sheets. Meis slams him up taut to his body, and his whole shape gets bounced on the other man's lap, and Meis bites into his shoulder blade as he comes. Galo can feel the heat through the latex, and his lungs shake as Meis pulls out of him. He still hadn't cum, and his cock weeps for attention.

He sits on his haunches, panting, eyes glazed over as Gueira looks to be reaching his own limit across from him. Lio shouts and pants, letting the other man hold him up. 

"Mnf, look. I'm gonna cum inside your little lover here-" He grunts. He gives a guttural moan as he finally releases, slamming hard up into Lio. Galo watches his boyfriend shiver, also left unsatisfied and hard. 

As he pants, Guiera pulls out of Lio, and moves him down to a sit. He holds open his legs, showing Galo his seed as it leaks from Lio's body. "Ahaha... See that? He's all full of me, not you. No matter how hard you fuck him, you’re never gonna get me out.” He touches his own cum, and it pulls away from Lio in a sticky thread. The blonde twitches at the tiny bit of stimulation he gets from it, and makes his eyes visible to Galo. They’re glazed over, deeply wanting, lavender poking out from the fierce red of his cheeks.

“Welp, now that I’ve shown you the ropes of how to please the boss...” Gueira pulls something from his pants pocket, and tosses it to Meis. "Lettem’ at each other." He commands. 

Galo's nostrils flare, and Lio is moved again, splayed out with his head nearly hanging off the mattress. Gueira leaves the scene, coming to sit behind Galo as Meis uncuffs his wrists. He takes long, deep breaths, chest heaving up and down.

The cuffs come off, and Galo whips to the side, condoms flying in every direction. Meis and Gueira duck out of the way, letting him through. Like a mad bull, he rummages around for a condom and lube. Against his better judgement, Galo snaps open one of the packages with his teeth, tossing the top of it to the floor.

“Lio.” He breathes, his voice lowered to a baritone. “I’m going to fuck you.”

As if a switch had been pressed, Lio’s legs spring open.

"Holy shit, they’re both in heat.” Gueira scoots to the side, watching alongside his own partner as Galo shoves the rubber over his achingly swollen cock. 

But Lio, breathless, just greedily pulls his arms around Galo's shoulders as he comes to straddle him. It takes a couple of frustrating seconds to find purchase, but Galo makes his way into Lio's body, jaw hanging wide open as he enters him. Lio rolls his head back and off of the bed, curling as far up into Galo as he can. 

Neither of them are going to last very long and they know it, but both of them need one another too bad to care. Galo's balls slap against Lio's ass as he rails into his boyfriend, and he gets legs pulling him down further, deeper inside. In turn, Galo puts a hand on each of Lio’s arms, holding him firmly down where he can keep knocking into him.

"Galo, Galo, Galo!" Lio chants, almost weeping in spite of himself.

“Fffuck, Lio...!” He grunts, increasing the pace. The headboard smacks up against the wall, thunking violently with each of Galo’s thrusts. 

Gueira whistles again. “Get it, fire boy! You’ll be the next boss if you keep this up!” 

“Don’t hurt him.” Meis adds. 

Near to the edge, Galo takes Lio’s cock in his fist, messily pumping it. Lio screams as his orgasm finally blurts out, messying each their bellies with sticky semen. Galo follows a second later, blowing up with a deep, hearty moan.

"Yup, that's definitely the real Galo." Meis remarks as the two men lie crumpled up in each other's arms. 

“I can’t breathe.” Lio wheezes as he reaches up for help. “Get him off of me!” 

Galo wraps all four limbs around him, like some kind of fleshy bear trap. Lio cries out, blood rushing to his head as it hangs over the edge of the mattress. He kicks his legs, and Galo continues to smother him. 

“You’re on your own with this one.” Gueira yawns. 

“Aaaagh!” Lio swings his legs up, and pushes himself forward with enough force to bring himself to a sit and knock Galo back. 

“Wup-!” Galo falls back onto the mattress like an overturned beetle. “So mean to me Liooooo, I just want to snuggle you.” 

“Well.” Lio crosses his arms, side-eyeing the other two. “I guess you’ve earned it.” 

“Yahoo!” Galo holds his arms out, inviting the smaller man to slink atop of him, head finding its habitual resting spot on his pectoral. Lio litters the bottom of his chin with tiny kisses, and rubs his belly from rib to pelvis. Galo hums sweetly, and waves his hand to the other two. “Don’t be shy you guys, there’s plenty of me to go around!” 

“Well, don’t mind if I do!” Gueira scoots across the mattress, nuzzling his head along the other side of Galo’s chest. “Lio, you’ve got to tell me where you got these pillows! I don’t know how they’re so firm and soft at the same time!” He teases. Lifting his head up, he moves to plant a soft kiss on Galo’s lips. He gives a tender rub to his jawline, and a low hum. “Good job, big guy. Sorry again about the wax thing.” 

“Psh, I’m fine. It just surprised me. That’s what the safeword’s for, isn’t it?” He looks over to Meis, who had disappeared. There’s a click, and Meis strides out of the bathroom, fluffy white towels in the crook of his arm. 

Gueira kicks a foot up in the air. “Always thinking ahead! You’re a lifesaver, babe.” He praises his partner, and Meis tosses a towel onto his stomach. He crawls unceremoniously over all of them, dropping another on Galo’s chest, coming to settle in front of Lio. 

He pats the smaller man’s face with a towel. “I made this mess, I’ll clean it.” He states. 

“Thank you.” Lio turns his head, allowing the half-dry semen to be wiped off of his ear. They all needed showers, but it could wait a bit. Lio takes the towel, and shoves it between his legs. Meis crawls back over to the opposite of Galo, the centerpoint of their little pile, settling with his head on Gueis’ belly. Meanwhile, the blonde cleans himself up, grumbling. “How much did you cum, Gueira? I spent twenty bucks on those condoms, you can at least use them.” 

“I was saving it for ya, boss.” The redhead chuckles. Galo drops a towel on his face, and he shouts. 

“There’s for blowing your load in my boyfriend!” He teases. 

“He’s seen more than that, before you came along.” Gueira snickers, and Meis joins him. The redhead pets his lover’s hair, stroking long strands that are blissfully soft and straight. 

Lio tosses the soiled towel off in no particular direction. Then, he curls back up, head settling on Galo’s chest. He sighs, tired out as the rest of them. The three lying on top of Galo close their eyes, the conversation fading. Chests rise and fall in quiet, post-orgasmic, both couples wrapped tight around one another. If the young firefighter would have realized that a foursome would result in a four-way cuddling session, then he would have agreed to this waaaay sooner.

Galo squirms. “...Guys, I gotta pee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been having fun spending the holidays writing Promare smut haha. I love anything with sub Galo, but in this one I wanted him to just throw all of that out of the window and go 'I am going to fuck Lio RIGHT N O W' out of desperation :3c  
> Leave a comment if you liked it, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
